Breathless
by Jadelioness
Summary: Kaoru makes it up to Omi after falling asleep in the treasury room and making him worry needlessly. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Heaven.

**Warning**: Yaoi, sexual asphyxiation.

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at writing for Gakuen Heaven, but Omi and Kaoru don't get nearly enough love.

_Breathless_

Kaoru opened his eyes, blinking sleepily around the treasury room. The windows were dark and the room was silent, even Omi's computer was turned off. He stood up and stretched, glancing at the clock and sighing when he saw how late it was. He'd fallen asleep while working. Again. Omi would be upset with him. It was normal enough. He knew Hideaki had found Tetsuya asleep at his desk a number of times, but that didn't seem to matter to Omi.

Kaoru always told him that he worried too much, but Omi only ever smiled and shrugged.

He slipped quietly out of the treasury room and back to the room he shared with his friend. It was dark, and Kaoru could just barely make out the shape of his silver-haired friend under the covers. He smiled softly at the sight of him, though he could only see the top of his head, wisps of silver hair settling over his pillow.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled off his shirt, searching as quietly as he could for his pajamas. He jumped suddenly when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his bare waist.

"Where have you been?" Omi asked sleepily, nuzzling his face against Kaoru's shoulder like a puppy.

"I fell asleep in the treasury room," Kaoru answered, leaning into Omi's embrace.

"I was worried," Omi replied.

"You worry too much," Kaoru joked softly, tracing invisible lines over Omi's hands that were clasped at his stomach.

"You give me too many reasons to worry," Omi replied. "I think you need to make it up to me."

His hands slid down to Kaoru's waist and pressed their hips together. The hard length pressing against his ass insinuated just exactly how Omi expected Kaoru to make it up to him.

"Ah! Omi!" he gasped as the other man's hand pressed between his legs.

"Mmm," Omi moaned, his warm breath tickling Kaoru's neck. "Are you going to be a good boy tonight?"

His low raspy tone made Kaoru shiver as he bucked into the hand groping him. "Yes," he hissed. "Anything you want."

Kaoru felt Omi grin against his skin, and then his supportive weight was gone and Kaoru was being pushed to the bed, fingers hastily unzipping his pants and pulling them off as he fell onto his mattress.

Omi ran his hand through Kaoru's golden hair, sweeping it away from the side of his face and using his grip in it to tilt the other's head back. He licked up the length of his elongated neck and growled in his ear. "On your knees, facing the wall, hands behind you."

That familiar shiver of excitement ran up Kaoru's spine as he hurried to obey. He felt something silky caressing his skin, binding his arms from wrist to elbow behind his back. Omi's fingers trailed up his arms, over his shoulder, and dipped into the hollow of his collarbone. Kaoru whimpered as his hands trailed lower, over the erect bumps of his nipples and down to run teasing fingertips over his stomach. He traced the creases of his hips and stroked one finger along the inside of his thighs.

By the time Omi stopped touching him, Kaoru was trembling. "Please Omi," he breathed desperately, wanting Omi to touch him more, to tease him, fuck him, anything.

"Naughty," Omi murmured against his ear, his warm breath making his hair flutter. "I haven't asked you to beg yet."

Kaoru whimpered as he was pushed forward so his forehead rested against the sheets, his ass sticking in the air.

The first sharp slap of Omi's hand left a burning path across his backside, and Kaoru cried out in surprise.

"Be a good boy now and take your punishment," Omi murmured, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to the base of his spine.

Kaoru sucked in a shaky breath as the next slap landed. Omi continued to spank him in a slow even rhythm, giving him time to recover between each blow. By the time he was done, Kaoru's backside and the top of his thighs were red and smarting.

Omi pulled him up so his back was pressed against Omi's chest, his arms caught awkwardly between them and the soft fabric of Omi's pants soothing his burning skin. "Are you going to behave now?" Omi asked, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Y-yes," Kaoru murmured, leaning back into the warm comfort of Omi's body.

"On the floor," Omi whispered, helping Kaoru step off the bed and kneel onto the floor between Omi's spread legs. He nuzzled against his thigh and looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. His silver-haired lover bent down and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in the other boy's mouth and twining his fingers in that luscious blonde hair to pull him closer.

When Omi pulled away, he pulled down his pants just enough to relieve his aching member. Kaoru whimpered at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to lick the glistening drop of precum off the tip.

"Open your mouth," Omi commanded, and Kaoru obeyed, eagerly edging closer to his lover. Omi ran the moist head over Kaoru's lips, smearing them with precum and making Kaoru whimper pathetically. He slipped the head into the blonde's mouth, rubbing the tip against his tongue.

Kaoru's soft lips immediately closed around him. His tongue pressed back against the tip, sliding over it and dipping teasingly at the slit. Omi wound his fingers tightly in Kaoru's wavy hair and slowly pulled his face forward, forcing him to take his entire length down his throat.

Kaoru relaxed his throat and swallowed, allowing Omi to slide down his throat with practiced ease. Once his nose bumped against the coarse hair of Omi's groin, he swallowed, convulsing his throat around the length and sucking harshly.

Omi moaned softly, his fingers tightening painfully in Kaoru's hair. He pulled the other man's head back and thrust back in, forcefully controlling his hips and his grip on Kaoru's head so that he didn't hurt him as he fucked his mouth.

Kaoru relaxed and submitted to Omi's thrusts, swallowing every time the head hit the back of his throat. The soft pleasured sounds leaving Omi's throat were making Kaoru harder and needier. He desperately wished his hands weren't tied so he could touch himself, bringing them both off together. But he knew Omi had other things planned for tonight and conceded to pleasuring Omi with his utmost skills.

A slight tense was all the warning Kaoru got before hot liquid was rushing down his throat. He swallowed as best he could, but Omi's orgasm had caught him off guard. He coughed as Omi slipped out of his mouth, pressing his forehead against Omi's thigh.

The hands in his hair loosened and Omi sunk down next to him on the floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to support him as he coughed.

"Sorry, precious," Omi whispered, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay," Kaoru gasped, "It just caught me off guard."

"Better now?" he asked with a smile as he kissed Kaoru gently, savoring the taste of himself on his tongue.

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed.

"Ready for the next part?" his lover asked, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Yes," Kaoru gasped as he was pushed forward again and his legs were spread apart. Slick cool fingers swirled around his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin before two pushed in, immediately spreading once inside him.

Kaoru moaned low in his throat, pushing back on the stretching fingers as a tingle ran down his spine. He loved and hated this part. Omi always took his time, no matter how needy they both were. He liked to play and tease, slowly stretching him, occasionally brushing that wonderful spot and sending delicious pleasure sizzling through his veins.

As Omi's two fingers explored his yielding heat, his thumb pressed against the nerve rich skin behind his testicles. Kaoru's body shivered as the thumb stroked, barely touching him one moment and pressing almost violently the next.

The delightful pressure against his perineum was gone all too soon as two more fingers wriggled into his ass, spreading and thrusting and twisting. Kaoru gasped breathlessly at the tingling sensations buzzing through his body, that wonderful intense helpless feeling that only Omi could give him.

The fingers withdrew, leaving Kaoru feeling slick and empty. Omi's fingers wrapped around his arm, hauling him up to press against Omi's chest once more. Those slender fingers stroked his skin, skimming down his arms, over his stomach and up his chest, fingering at the hollow of his collarbone, and up to cup his face as Omi turned it for a kiss.

He plundered his mouth, his tongue forcing past his lips and sweeping over every inch of him. When he pulled back, Kaoru was panting heavily as he locked eyes with him.

Kaoru nodded ever so slightly, agreeing to Omi's unasked question and turned back around, arching just enough so that his backside brushed against Omi's newly formed erection. Kaoru moaned as his cheeks were spread apart and he was suddenly so deliciously full in one powerful thrust.

Omi gave him only a few seconds to adjust to the welcome intrusion before setting a slow deep pace, brushing against Kaoru's prostate with every penetrating thrust.

Kaoru was lost in the full pounding pleasure when he felt something smooth and cool trailing over his skin. Kaoru shivered as the ribbon trailed over his sensitized flesh, raising goose bumps in its wake.

"O-Omi!" Kaoru gasped as the ribbon was wrapped around his throat.

"Shhh," Omi whispered, his lips brushing against Kaoru's jaw.

Omi's thrusts never wavered as he wrapped the ribbon tightly around Kaoru's neck. The ends he twined in his fingers and as he sped up his thrusts, he tightened the ribbon around Kaoru's throat, carefully cutting off his oxygen.

Kaoru gasped breathlessly as his air was cut off almost completely and his prostate was stimulated. As he pulled in less and less oxygen, his mind started to go hazy and the pleasure suddenly increased, burning through his body and making him gasp, except he had no air to do so.

Omi's breath was hot on his neck. His head was feeling fuzzy, and it was hard to see the wall in front of him. Every time Omi pulled out and pushed back in, Kaoru's body shook and buzzed with pleasure intensified by his lack of oxygen. His skin felt slick and hot from the sweat sticking to his body. His erection was red and throbbing, bouncing against his stomach with every one of Omi's thrusts.

Omi pulled on the ribbon, forcing Kaoru's head back against his shoulder. His mouth closed over the skin under his ear and sucked hard. Kaoru opened his mouth in a soundless moan as his vision went completely black and his orgasm roared over him.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath, oxygen flooding his lungs. He felt Omi unwrapping the ribbons from around his throat and his arms, easing him back until they were both lying on the bed, Kaoru's head on Omi's chest.

"Omi," Kaoru moaned, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist.

"You okay, precious?" Omi asked, stroking the dark bruise he had raised under Kaoru's ear.

"Mmhhm," Kaoru purred, nuzzling against him and shifting awkwardly as cum trickled down his thighs.

"You want to clean up?" Omi asked him, stroking his fingers through his hair.

"No," Kaoru murmured, "I want to stay here."

"Mmkay," Omi replied with a teasing smile. "But what will Tetsuya say if he sees you covered in cum in the showers tomorrow morning?"

Kaoru scowled. "I don't care what he says."

Omi laughed softly, ruffling Kaoru's hair. "Whatever you want, precious."


End file.
